Inevitable
by lentarthurk14
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka and Tamaki Suoh are meant to be together.They just need a push, and to be stuck together for a period of time without a way to get out of it. Kyoya has plans for this couple, he'll get them together if it's the last thing he does.
1. Chapter 1

**Ouran High School Host club. I was asked to write an ouran story, and i was going to write one anyways, so it was a push in the right direction. :)Tamaki and Haruhi are going to be together for three days all alone, you might not think three days is enough for anything to happen, especially with these two, but Kyoya has plans and he's not going to let these two mess them up. He'll get them together if it's the last thing he does...or maybe he'll tear them apart, you'll find out soon enough**

**Unfortunately i don't own Ouran highschool host club, if i did i would continue the anime and make a season two. But i don't...sad. Chapter one-enjoy**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Haruhi!" Tamaki was running all over music room three trying to find his precious Haruhi. She had never missed one day with the hosts, unless she had it cleared with him first of course. Kyoya was watching him run around until he got bored and got back to managing things, looking at his clipboard and figuring out what this was going to cost them today.

"Hey boss…" Hikaru and Kaoru were watching him bored out of their minds. They knew where Haruhi was and that was the cause of their boredom.

"Shhh! I'm looking for my beloved daughter!" he was about to walk out of the room but the twins popped up in front of him.

"Boss she's not your daughter, just stop, that's really creeping us out…besides she's not even here. She wasn't in class today," Hikaru was looking at the back of his hand bored but looked up when at that statement the room turned and looked at him like he had three heads, Haruhi had perfect attendance, she wouldn't have missed a day.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! Don't lie to…"

"Actually Tamaki they aren't lying to you," Kyoya didn't look up at his best friend as he continued to speak

"Haruhi wasn't here today because her father made her stay home, she's been sick lately and he thinks she's too stressed out from her studies, so he's forcing her to stay home,"

Tamaki's mouth was wide open and he appeared next to Kyoya, almost hanging on his arm,

"Kyoya! Why didn't you tell me that while I was searching the room for her! And if she's really that sick why don't you have a doctor there to get her better! You can't just…" Tamaki went on with his ranting for a few minutes and Kyoya very calmly peeled him off of his side.

"Tamaki, I have sent a doctor, Ranka called me and asked me if I would be able to send a doctor and some guards to keep her where she was, knowing full well that she wasn't going to listen to him," Kyoya wrote a few things down on his clipboard and looked up at Tamaki slightly, adjusting his glasses

"As the king of this club shouldn't you have already checked up with Ranka about his beloved daughter?"

Tamaki opened his mouth to argue, but he was swiftly reminded that Kyoya was right by the guilty feeling in his gut, he sighed dramatically and looked at the shadow king with a slight pout

"Who did you get to watch her…?"

The twins both groaned quietly at their Senpai's stupidity

"Tamaki-Senpai, both Honey and Mori Senpai aren't here…because Kyoya Senpai sent them to watch over Haruhi," Hikaru came up on one side of him and Kaoru on the other and they each put an elbow on one of his shoulders.

"Mori Senpai…and Honey Senpai aren't..." Tamaki looked around and started to sulk, he hadn't realized that both of those people were missing.

Kyoya shook his head and nodded to the twins who promptly picked their Senpai up and while he was sulking and not paying attention.

"Come on boss! Let's go see Haruhi; she'll probably love to see you, especially while she's sick,"

Somewhere in the theater of Tamaki's mind this scenario played out;

_"Oh Senpai…" Haruhi was looking pale and sickly, laying down on her side, her hand out stretched to him, beckoning him closer to her. He went quickly to her side_

_"Haruhi, you look terrible, let me go get you something to bring your fever down!" he had his heroic voice on. Haruhi grabbed his hand and pulled him down to her level, she said in a soft and weak voice_

_"No…Senpai stay with me, you make me feel better just by being here, please stay," she closed her eyes and placed her head on his shoulder gently holding his hands in hers._

_Tamaki smiled and held her close to him as she warmed up to him, he was content to just be her hero and hold her for a while._

Coming back to his warped view of reality, Tamaki was all but squealing in delight, the twins just shook their heads simultaneously. Kyoya didn't even look up as he shook his head

"I don't know what you were daydreaming about in your little fantasy world, but we're here," the boys all got out of the limo and walked up to Haruhi's house. Right as Tamaki Suoh was about to knock on the door he ducked to avoid a kick to the face

"Ah!" he turned and saw him

"Mori-Senpai!" Tamaki sidestepped and leaned against the door.

"Mm," Mori stood up and slowly opened the door to the house,

"Haruhi…" Tamaki walked slowly into the barely lit house, he could never get over how small her living space was, and he almost hit his head on the light as he walked into the living room.

"Tama-Chan!" Honey jumped up and landed on his back

"Kyo-chan said you'd be coming by! Haru-chan doesn't like to stay home from school…she almost got out a few times too, but Takashi and I kept her here just like Kyo-chan told us too!" the small boy giggled and smiled at Tamaki.

"Where is she Honey-senpai?" The twins asked already sneaking, or trying to sneak, around them to get to Haruhi's bed room.

"Hey! You two shady twins! Back off! I get to…"

They simply ignored him and walked into the room. Tamaki all but smacked them both, but then he walked in the room and saw something that almost made him stop breathing. Haruhi was in her school uniform, laying on her bed, eyes closed, cheeks red all flushed from her small fever.

"Haruhi! Aww!" the twins were gushing over how cute she was while she was sick, Kyoya stepped in the room and saw her, nodded at the medicine left for her then went back to the living room to wait until the twins were done being ridiculous.

"Haruhi…" Tamaki whispered it. Something in him was breaking, seeing her so small and weak, this wasn't the Haruhi he was used to. He was used to her being strong and acting like she didn't have a care in the world. Not like this. It made his heart hurt, he put his hand over his now aching heart and for once in his life, the blonde prince type, king of the host club, didn't go over to the girl her had fallen for. He stayed back, watching the twins do what they did best, coddle her and try to get her to love them even more.

Haruhi was so cute, she was too weak to fight off the twins, and she said almost nothing the entire time they were there. She looked fragile, just laying there, not only humoring the twins; she was even playing along with their nonsense, which almost never happened.

Tamaki watched her with a look of concern on his face; he didn't want his Haruhi to be sick like this ever again, he didn't know if he could bear that. He hadn't said one word to her that day, he had been all prepared to rush in and gush about how much he had missed her, but now…he didn't want to make her feel worse, just looking at her made him feel sick. After a while Tamaki grabbed the twins and said

"Alright, that's enough, let's leave Haruhi to rest shall we?" he didn't wait to hear the twins complain as he kicked them out of Haruhi's room and shut the door. He shook his head and turned around to find Haruhi looking at him with her head tilted in the cutest way

"Tamaki-Senpai…thanks…they weren't bothering me too much, they just care is all, but I'm still glad you kicked them out of here…even though they'll try to get back in any second now," she waited just a moment then heard the twins pounding on the door, she put her hands over her ears and sighed.

Tamaki opened the door and bopped them both on the head with his fists.

"Would you two cut it out? Haruhi has a headache and you're not helping! Mori-Senpai will you keep these shady twins out of Haruhi's room?!"

Mori walked over, took one twin in each hand and grunted a response to Tamaki, then walked back into the living room and set them on the floor with a Mori-like glare.

"Aww but Senpai! We just wanted to….hey, where'd Haruhi go…." They sneaked around Tamaki and saw that she wasn't in her bed anymore. They all started looking around, almost panicking but then Honey brought her back inside, and laid her back down on her bed

"Haru-chan! I said no trying to get away! I know you want to get up and do things for your father and get your homework but you need to stay and rest! Pleeease Haru-chan? For me? Can't you just stay put?"

Haruhi sighed, then pouted and rolled onto her side

"My dad won't even be home for another three days…his stupid trip is taking longer than he thought it would…I just wanted to make everything perfect for when he gets back…he works so hard for me,"

The host boys all looked at each other, each thinking almost the exact same thing, that she did more for her father than he did for her, she put up with him, she did the chores, she cooked, cleaned, made sure everything was perfect always, and on top of that, her school work and the Host club. They were all thinking she was a lot better than she thought she was.

Kyoya looked at Haruhi a moment then smiled just slightly, he then looked at Tamaki and said

"Here's an idea, why don't you stay here and help Haruhi with everything she needs to get done. Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai would but they're busy after tomorrow. The twins also have places to be,"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked like they were about to argue but the glare from the Shadow king shut them right up.

"Yeah, but we'll come and visit you Haruhi! We'd love to see how commoners work every day! So how about in two days after our mother leaves for her trip? No objections? Yay! Commoners work day!" the twins jumped around excitedly while Tamaki just smiled, trying to keep his excitement to himself. He was going to get to help his little Haruhi! He was going to have so much fun with her!

Kyoya had an ulterior motive of course, and his sweet smile said it all, he had a plan that he wasn't going to share with the rest of the hosts. Tamaki had loved Haruhi since the day he found out she was a girl, and the shadow king knew this, and was going to use it to the clubs advantage. If Tamaki and Haruhi got together, the girls/guests of theirs would come every day just to see the couple. While they all would think it was two boys going out, it would really be a girl and a boy, nothing weird there. It would draw in so much money; Kyoya pushed up his glasses and wrote some things down on his clipboard. Oh yes, if this plan worked, and he was sure it was then they would see profits increase almost three times as much. He smiled inwardly; this was going to be fun, because he had so many strings he could pull.

Tamaki finally had to let out his excitement and hugged Haruhi, cuddling her face with his own

"Daddy's going to take good care of you! You don't have to worry about a thing! We're going to have so much fun Haruhi!"

She just let him cuddle her

"Senpai, you aren't my dad…please stop with that,"

Kyoya looked at Mori and Honey

"Think Tamaki will be able to keep her here? Or should you two stay for the night to help him out?"

Hunny smiled and crawled up Mori and hung from his back

"She should stay here, as long as he doesn't leave the room of course. She's a good girl when you're in the room, but when you leave she gets devious," he giggled and hugged Mori around the neck from behind.

"Right Takashi?

"Yeah," Mori said in his usual monotone voice.

"Don't worry; I won't leave her for one second! I'll be with her the entire time," Tamaki pointed to the twins

"And you two will not come visit if she's still sick do you hear me?"

"But boss! We'll help her feel better and…" Tamaki and the twins went at it for the next little while. Kyoya didn't watch them but he just shook his head and continued his calculations for when his plan went well. Mori was watching Honey who was wiping his head back and forth between the arguments.

Haruhi sighed and turned around, her back to everyone, she had a huge headache

_'Does the host club have to do everything with me…I can't even have a sick day by myself…I can't even choose not to have a sick day because these guys are all crazy and make me stay home,'_ she grabbed a pillow and put it over her head, tuning everything out. She didn't want to deal with them right now, and to make matters worse, now Tamaki was going to be staying with her. She couldn't help the slight flutter that her heart gave when she thought about him. Ever since he had chosen her and the club over his grandmothers wishes, she'd felt something different towards him, but she couldn't figure out exactly what it was. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy, but nervous and scared at the same time.

She was brought out of her thoughts when the twins picked her up and hugged her close to them

"Ah!" she was on her feet, in between the two orange haired brothers. She had missed most of their conversation but she was getting caught up when they said

"She's our friend! And if we want to come visit her we will! She's ours,"

Haruhi sighed then coughed a few times

"Put me down please guys…. I don't belong to you…and you can visit me if I'm not sick alright? Now if you don't mind, I think I'm going to go back to my own room and rest, please don't bother me…I'm begging you…" she was released and she went to her room, laid down and closed her eyes. It was going to be a long three days.

"Look what you two do! You've upset the already sick Haruhi! Just get out of here, you aren't needed anymore," Tamaki and the twins were still going at it. Kyoya sighed and looked at Mori who nodded then picked up the twins.

"Time to go," he said and carried the now struggling twins to the door.

"Tamaki, don't forget to help Haruhi, she can't do very much with the condition she's in," the shadow king looked at his friend through his glasses and smiled his sweet smile, that told Tamaki he was up to something.

"Kyoya…what are you up to…"

All he got was a wave as Kyoya walked to the door

"oh and don't push yourself on her when the time comes alright, and you only have three days, if this doesn't work I'll be very upset, you don't want that do you? Good now get to work," he shut the door after Honey walked out and everything was quiet.

Tamaki looked around and went over to the picture of her mother, he kneeled in front of it and closed his eyes

"don't worry ma'am I'll take good care of your little girl," he opened his eyes and stood up, he explored the house, which didn't take very long, and then cracked the door to Haruhi's room, he saw her laying there asleep and smiled, he walked in the room and a blush crept up on his cheeks, he was alone in Haruhi's room, with Haruhi. It was like a dream that he never thought would come true. He sat cross-legged on the floor by her and watched her for a few moments before saying softly

"You're so beautiful Haruhi…outside, inside, all the time. You're always taking care of us, it's my turn to take care of you," he smiled and turned around, lying parallel to her, but almost across the room, so it wasn't awkward. He closed his eyes thinking for a few moments. He was to stay there, he knew that, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Haruhi heard him in her almost sleep state and couldn't help her small smile, she was touched. He could be so sweet when he wasn't being ridiculous. She cuddled into her bed and thought to herself

_'maybe it won't be that bad…three days with Tamaki-senpai would have scared me any other time…but now…I think it'll be fine…'_

She fell asleep and wondered exactly what was going to happen in those days. She was a little frightened to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi was trying to sleep but she just couldn't do it when she knew who was in her house. Tamaki was a gentleman that much was true, but she didn't know if she liked him hovering over her the entire day. The previous night she had slept just fine, but when she woke up Tamaki was right above her, literally, he was sitting right next to her, looking down at her face. It had scared her just slightly, not that she would admit that.

It had only been about an hour since she woke up but she was exhausted. She closed her eyes again and tried to drift off. That lasted all of three minutes before Tamaki burst back into the room,

"Haruhi! My little girl why aren't you out of bed? Come on; let's get you something to eat shall we?"

She looked up at him and sighed

"yeah, I guess I should eat something," She knew that meant she'd have to get up, so she sat up slowly and said

"I'll be in the kitchen in a moment Senpai; I just want to get dressed first,"

Tamaki smiled and rushed out the door to the kitchen, he was about to start preparing food, but then he remembered what had happened the last time he had tried to cook without someone there watching him. It hadn't been good.

Haruhi got dressed quickly, as quickly as she could and then walked out to the kitchen, she saw Tamaki standing there watching her every move. He was like a puppy dog, his eyes never leaving her as she made her breakfast, and some for him. She had a slightly worried look on her face, wondering if the portions would be enough for them both. They didn't have much in the house, what with her being sick and all, and the host club not letting her out of the house yesterday.

"Sorry Tamaki-Senpai, it's not much, but it's all I have today….they didn't let me go shopping like I was supposed to yesterday…" she walked the food to the table and then went back to get some drinks.

"Haruhi! I didn't want you to make some for me as well! I just want you to eat, I mean it's you that needs to get well, not me!"

"It's no trouble Senpai, I mean you're being kind and staying with me, so it's the least I can do…and with my dad not being here I won't have to worry about spending too much money when I go shopping later," she walked back into the room and smiled at him slightly. It was a rare and adorable smile, only she had the ability to give.

Tamaki couldn't stop his blush and he quickly looked down to the table.

"Well thank you, for this meal," he said not able to look her in the eyes.

"You're welcome…and thank you for staying here with me, I know you have a lot of other things you'd rather be doing," Haruhi sat down and yawned, rubbed her eyes and smiled at him again.

This time hi blush almost made his face explode from the force of it. She was the cutest thing he had ever seen! He wanted to tell her that she was, but she was then busy doing other things. He was certain if he was to stay with her the next two days he'd explode from not being able to tell her how he feels…but she was grateful he was there, he couldn't leave her all alone. Tamaki then had a brilliant idea, he would call Kyoya; Kyoya would know what to do.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kyoya had been expecting a phone call from Tamaki by now, the fact that he hadn't gotten one yet meant things were ahead of schedule. He went over his notes one more time and nodded. He had Honey and Mori on his side, the twins didn't know about it because they'd ruin his plan and he was the grand master planner of it all. He was certain it wouldn't go wrong, after all he had calculated every last thing.

He was just about to start reviewing the new calculations for the host club for the next week when his phone vibrated and he smirked slightly.

"Tamaki, what is it that you need?" he had to hold the phone away from his ear for a few seconds while Tamaki scream-whispered something on the other end. After a few moments he put it back to his ear and said

"I'm sorry, say all that again, either at a normal volume or whispering so I can at least try to understand what you're saying,"

He heard a deep breath on the other end and then had to listen hard but made out what his friend was saying

"What were you thinking making me stay here with her all alone? Her father will kill me if he finds out, you know that! Kyoya you are so evil! We need to switch it up…I can't handle this…she's too dang cute and I don't want to offend her by telling her,"

His eyebrow twitching slightly in irritation, Kyoya said calmly but with a deadly, I will kill you if you try to get out of this, voice

"oh really, the great host king, who is able to handle himself just fine around dozens of girls every host club meeting, can't handle three days alone with the one girl he's in love with? Well I'm sorry that I thought you were stronger than that…and what is wrong with you? What girl gets offended when you call them cute? Even Haruhi will take that as a compliment, why don't you just tell her how you feel you moron,"

There was silence for a moment

"Kyoya…that was hurtful….but i…and she….with the…and…"

"Tamaki if you ruin my plan I will not hesitate to tell everyone about your little secret,"

He heard Tamaki gasp slightly and his smirk returned, blackmail was so much fun, and it got him exactly what he wanted, so why not use it?

"You…You…You!"

"Oh good come back, just stay with her Tamaki, she has to find out you're in love with her sometime. So either you tell her or I will, are we understanding each other?"

He waited a moment, heard some grumbling coming from the other line and nodded to himself

"It's settled then, you're staying, don't let her out of your sight, not even for a moment, I have things to be doing but you have fun,"

He hung up before the King could argue with him. He promptly went to his car and told the driver where to take him, a small smirk like smile on his face the entire time, this plan was going to work. He could feel it in the place his heart was supposed to be.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Tamaki almost growled in frustration. Kyoya was no help, and if his secret got out he'd be the laughing stock of the host club, and he didn't need that. He sighed and went back to the kitchen where Haruhi was washing her dishes; she seemed to be dozing off. He frowned slightly and walked over to her, he put his hands on her arms to help steady her

"Haruhi? Are you alright? You look a little pale, you should lie down," he was about to move her himself but she shook her head

"I'm fine…just a little dizzy, I have too many things to do today, I can't lie down," she couldn't stand by herself and had to lean into Tamaki slightly

"sorry….i need to do so much before my dad gets back…he does do much, and if I don't get it done I'm being ungrateful for all he does for me,"

Tamaki couldn't respond for a moment as he had to gather his thoughts away from the feelings of her leaning against him for support, that didn't happen often.

"Haruhi, you're sick, you need to rest, you do so much for your father and he knows you are grateful for him, so just take a little brake, tell you what, after a nap I'll help you with your chores and things you need to do how about that huh? It'll go more quickly because I'm helping you with them,"

While she wanted to refuse and send him away, he was stronger than her and picked her up with ease. He carried her to her room and put her on her bed,

"Just rest a little while, I'll get your dishes done, then we can go shopping and do whatever else you need to do alright?" he smiled at her, that breath taking smile that had stolen the hearts of so many girls before her. Haruhi wasn't like other girls, but for some reason his smile this time was so sincere and almost loving, she could feel her heart starting to fall for him as well, she blushed a little, but shook her head to keep her thoughts straight, and nodded to him without a word, not trusting her own voice.

"Good, so you stay here, and I'll come wake you when it's time to get going!"

Haruhi eyed him skeptically for a moment but gave in since she wasn't going to be able to keep her eyes open much longer anyways. Yawning she turned on her side and Tamaki pulled her blanket up over her. He smiled and went to the kitchen where he then proceeded to panic. He didn't know anything about chores and shopping and commoner things! He needed someone to teach him, and fast. He grabbed his cell phone and called his most trusted maid, she had been with him for as long as he could remember, and he knew she'd never let him live this down, but he needed to do this for his Haruhi.

He smiled and almost couldn't contain his joy when he thought that again

_'My Haruhi…. I like the sound of that! Maybe Kyoya is right…and I should just tell her how I feel…wait but then what if she doesn't return the feelings...what do I do then?' _

He was shaken from his thoughts as the phone was answered on the other line. He had to quickly ramble through his thoughts for her, and explain why he hadn't come home the previous night, and apologize twice for making her call Kyoya instead of him because his phone was on silent and wasn't able to pick it up. But after all that he asked her to help him, and he swore he could hear and see that crazy old woman smiling like a cat and planning to do something to him when she arrived. He knew she'd be there in five minutes, and in that time he had to think of some way to make sure Haruhi stayed asleep and out of the way, he went to her door and quietly closed it, then he put the only thing he could find in front of the door, it was a small, broken picture frame, if she opened the door, or attempted to, it would fall over and she'd have to stop to pick it up, and her door was loud, so he'd have time to get Shema out of there before she got into the kitchen. He then went to wait outside her door for his trusted maid and friend. She was almost there, but he was impatient. It was going to be a very long day for him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Wait, wait, wait! Do it again! I can't keep up Shema!" Tamaki was trying to keep up with her, and everything she was doing. He'd never had to do chores before! It was driving him mad.

"Master Tamaki, I've shown you three times, can't I just do it myself? It would go much faster,"

Tamaki shook his head vehemently and continued to try his best at finishing the dishes.

"I can't let you do it Shema! It would mean I'm not doing my part for Haruhi! ….but if she wakes up before it's all done then I'm not going to be able to woo her…"

Shema wasn't listening as she had already completed everything but two things and smiled at him

"Yes master Tamaki however I think you should focus on finishing the dishes, it shouldn't take long they don't have many things to wash,"

"What's that supposed to mean?! Shema don't insult my precious Haruhi like that!" while he was freaking out at her and trying to finish the dishes, with her helping him the entire time, Haruhi was waking up and wondering who was freaking out outside her room.

She slowly got up and yawned, and rubbed her eyes in the most adorable way. Her door was blocked by something but she managed to slip it open, she knocked over that picture frame. Looking down she got a sad look in her eyes and bent down to pick it up.

She walked it over to the small cabinet in the hallway and set it down; it used to hold a picture of her family, her and her dad and her mom, before her mom died. She didn't know how the frame had been broken, but the day after the funeral they had come home and the glass was split down the middle, her mom on one side and her and her dad on the other. She thought it had been lost, but here it was.

Breaking out of her thoughts, she heard Tamaki freaking out over something and she walked into the other room.

"Tamaki-Senpai….who's this?" her voice was weak and tired sounding, but she was feeling better after sleeping for a while.

Tamaki turned and paled almost completely

"O-Oh Haruhi! I didn't hear you open your door…." He was frozen and couldn't move around much, he didn't know what to do, he had gotten caught!

Haruhi looked back and forth, from Tamaki to the stranger and back again.

"Oh dear, I'm Tamaki's maid, my name is Shema,"

She bowed slightly to Haruhi and smiled lightly at her with a knowing look. Haruhi smiled lightly back and then looked to Tamaki with a sort of confused look.

He smiled and was babbling on about something, everything he was saying was unintelligible and she had to look to Shema for some answers.

"Don't worry dear, he'll be back to his usual smooth self in a few moments, I have to be going but i will see to it that until your father returns, master Tamaki will be stay here,"

Haruhi nodded and bowed her head a little then watched as she left. She went and closed the door, and then she noticed everything she'd done

"Oh wow….my house is clean…." She put a hand over her heart for a moment, because for that moment she didn't know what she was going to do, she'd never had her house cleaned for her before. She didn't know what she was going to do with herself. a few tears came to her eyes, she didn't have to do it all, she didn't have to get it all done before her father got home, it was a huge burden off her shoulder and she almost couldn't handle it.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki was watching her but didn't understand why she was acting the way she was

"Are you upset? Because if you are I can…."

What he didn't expect was her to hug him, and that's what she did, she buried her face into his chest and gripped him tightly around his middle.

"Oh thank you Senpai, thank you so much! You have no idea how much I needed that…"

She had never sounded so vulnerable to Tamaki and his blush was present for a full minute before he could respond with a quiet

"You're welcome…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Haruhi is so cute! it took a while to upload this sorry! but i'll work on being faster for the next chapter, kyoya and the gang have some surprises for this soon to be couple :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Ouran High School host club unfortunately for me...**

"Kyo-chan, why can't Hika-chan and Kao-chan come with us?" Honey was riding with the black haired shadow king and Takashi of course, to Haruhi's house to check on her.

"Because Honey-Senpai, they'll ruin my carefully calculated plans. Besides they're a bit pre-occupied at the moment..." Kyoya hid his eyes carefully as he looked back to his clipboard; he had sent the twins a little gift to keep them entertained while he was working on his plan. While the shadow king had been planning, the twins had gotten in the way, and he was not exactly happy with them. So he had taken it apon himself to keep them both very busy while Haruhi was out of commission.

"Oooh…Alright, so what was our plan again?" Honey leaned his head on Mori's shoulder and made an adorable confused face, he knew exactly what was going on, but he wanted to be sure he knew what Kyouya had planned for them just in case.

"It's very simple, we're pushing Haruhi and Tamaki together so that they'll realize their feelings for each other…" conveniently Kyoya left out the part about this bringing in more money for their club if this…when this happened.

"Is that why we brought the…" Honey was shushed by the glare from Kyoya, oh yeah no talking about it where people could hear them, especially certain people that would get very angry if they were to overhear.

Takashi nodded slightly and as the car stopped they slipped out unnoticed into the darkening evening. Their plan was simple and if it didn't work, they didn't know what would. This was the perfect plan; it had to be, because Kyoya was the one who thought of it. As the three hosts waited for the best moment for them to strike, other things were happening inside with Tamaki and Haruhi.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tamaki didn't know how to act around Haruhi since that morning. She had completely opened up to him and shown him her vulnerable side. He wasn't used to such emotional things from her. She had been unusually pleasant for her that afternoon and even as they were shopping she couldn't seem to stop sighing contently or glancing at him with that adorable side smile of hers. It was melting his heart even more and he didn't think he could take much longer of being there without taking her and making her his and only his.

They had gotten back to her house later than she was expecting and as she but the food and everything else away Tamaki just watched and couldn't help his smile whenever she passed by his view. His cheeks would get just slightly redder and redder each time, but when she asked him what was wrong he just shook his head and said nothing.

The sun was just barely setting and Tamaki looked out the window to see the last bit of light that day had to offer. Haruhi came over and stood next to him for a moment before saying quietly

"I really love the sunset…don't you?"

He smiled lightly and nodded, they watched for another moment in a calm comfortable silence before he said

"Hey Haruhi…."

"Yes Senpai?"

He looked over at her and said with a slight blush

"I think…I might…."

Before he had the opportunity to say anything else there was a faint sound that made him turn around. It sort of sounded like thunder but the sky had been clear all day so it couldn't have been right?

One look at Haruhi's face told him he had heard correctly, she was ten times as pale as she had been before and she looked ready to bolt under a table and stay there for a long time.

"T-Tamak-k-i-i…" before she could get the 'Senpai' out of her mouth the thunder sounded again and she jumped right into Tamaki, sending them both tumbling to the floor. As graceful as Tamaki could be in the club room he was not that graceful outside of it, especially when he was around the girl he was in love with. Haruhi landed on top of Tamaki as they fell and he could feel her trembling. His felt the blush on his face before it was even there, she was right up against him and although it was out of fear he couldn't help his feelings in that moment. But as the thunder came again and she whimpered in fear, trying to get closer to him for comfort he pushed those thoughts and feelings aside. He quickly sat them up and held her closer to him

"Shh Haruhi…it's alright, I have you I'm not going to let go….you don't have to be afraid…."

She gripped onto him tighter, her arms going quickly around his neck as she buried her face into his chest. She was trembling and trying her very hardest not to scream out in fear into him once more.

Tamaki carefully, but quickly got up with her in his arms and carried her to her room where he put her onto her bed and grabbed her blanket, he draped it over her and said

"Haruhi, I'll be right back…."

Before he could run to try and get something that he could use as ear plugs for her thunder sounded again and her hands grabbed his arms and she pulled him so he was right next to her.

"Ah!" Tamaki fell not so gracefully onto the mat beside her and his cheeks flushed a bright red.

"D-don't l-leave…p-please…" she had her eyes clamped shut and she was shaking ever so lightly. She buried her face into him, it blocked out some of the sound, she didn't want him to leave and take that away.

Tamaki gulped and as the blush slowly went away he got a little more courage and wrapped his arms very slowly around the girl he wanted to be his. He felt her almost nuzzle into him and it made his heart beat faster.

"H-Haruhi?" he whispered

The thunder struck again and she was too busy trying to get closer to Tamaki to pay attention to anything else. She whimpered lightly and gripped onto him tighter if that was possible.

Tamaki let out a breath that he hadn't known he'd been holding and let a small smile come onto his face.

"Shh it's alright…I have you, no need to be afraid, I won't let you go again if you don't want me too…" he held her comfortingly and gently, he'd wanted to hold her like this for some time. He knew she was just letting him hold her out of fear, but it was a step towards what he wanted. What he didn't take into consideration was the fact that there hadn't been a cloud in the sky that whole day and just when he was about to say something to Haruhi about how he felt the storm had started. Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered that fact, but he was too busy holding Haruhi and feeling happy to give it anymore than a second of his time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO

Outside the apartment building right next to the window to Haruhi's kitchen the three host club members that were trying to get them together stood with a sound machine and a fog machine.

"Good work gentlemen. That was quite the jump she made….right on top of Tamaki too, I couldn't have planned it better myself,"

Kyoya nodded to himself and set the sound machine up so it would continue for another six and a half minutes. It would slowly get quieter until it faded out completely. Honey-Senpai was giggling quietly while hanging onto Mori's back as usual.

"They're so cute together Kyo-chan! I can't believe that Tama-Chan hasn't tried to get Haru-chan to be his girlfriend sooner,"

"He hasn't tried to do that yet Honey Senpai…he's just been here, but the fact that she didn't let him leave and is using him for comfort and it's working means he's closer than before…just a few more shoves in the right direction and he should be there," Kyoya wrote some things down on his clipboard and pushed his glasses up so the others couldn't see his evil glare and smirk underneath his cool cover up face.

"What else can we do Kyo-chan? They only have one more night…and two days left together," Honey was just trying to think of what they could possibly do to get those two together.

Mori was watching through the window and could just barely see the edge of the door to Haruhi's room. He saw just Tamaki's back, but what made him smile slightly is when Haruhi's hand made its way to where he could see, holding onto him for comfort.

"Hn," Mori looked up at Honey for a moment then nodded to himself and slowly turned the sound machine off that had made this whole plan possible.

"We're going to leave them alone for the rest of tonight. We'll check in with them again tomorrow," Kyoya knew that the lovely soon to be couple would be fine the rest of the evening, so as the sounds faded off slowly and Kyoya gathered up his equipment and they went to the car quickly, and they headed back home.

With the sounds of the storm gone and the night sky looking clear once more, Kyoya had to wonder if Tamaki would take the chance to finally tell Haruhi what he felt for her. He was almost counting on it. If that idiot of a host king didn't own up to his feelings before school was back in session from the break, Kyoya would have to take things into his own hands, more so than he already had been.

Something told him he wouldn't have to tell Haruhi anything, because after what had happened that night he was sure Tamaki wouldn't screw this one up.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up and nodded to himself, yeah Tamaki wouldn't screw up or else he'd be in big trouble with the shadow King.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

Haruhi was still snuggling close to Tamaki, using him as comfort. One last tear threatened to fall down her cheek but Tamaki gently wiped it away before it could fall from her eye. His cheeks were still pink and he was still slightly tense, not used to being so close to her like this. But he felt good, happy. He was able to help and comfort the girl that was most dear to him. He let out a breath and placed his cheek on top of her head.

"Are you alright now…" he asked quietly, "...Haruhi,"

She nuzzled her nose into his chest and sniffled once with a nod

"Yes…I'm sorry to have freaked out on you; you must not want me to be so close to you…" she slowly tried to move away from him.

Tamaki felt her try to move away and something clicked in his head. He knew then that he didn't want her to move away from him ever again. So it was no surprise to him when his arms tightened around her pulling her closer to him.

"Please don't move away from me," his voice and eyes alike were soft but fierce at the same time.

Haruhi blinked surprised, her cheeks slowly going red from embarrassment.

"S-Senpai?"

Tamaki didn't know how to tell her that he was in love with her and wanted her to be his forever. He opened his mouth to say something but it seemed stuck in his throat, his courage from before was slowly leaving him and he couldn't seem to make his body listen to him anymore.

Haruhi felt him shaking slightly and could see he was having trouble putting words together, his eyes were looking into hers, and she wasn't completely sure what he was feeling. She was sure that whatever it was had to be close to what she had been feeling towards him over the last few days. No it was a feeling she had felt before, like it had all been locked inside her waiting for something like this to happen so it could finally make itself clear to her. Haruhi looked up into his eyes and said softly

"Tamaki…thank you…."

She put all her feeling into those two words; she meant a few things by her grateful words. A thank you for taking care of her, a thank you for comforting her, and thank you for making her join the host club so she could meet such great friends. It was a thank you for staying with her, not just in that moment but when he could have left them all, and decided to stay. And somehow in her own way she could show that to Tamaki in only two words. Once more she gripped onto his shirt and buried her face into his chest.

"H-Haruhi..." she hadn't called him Senpai, he liked the way his name sounded without it. Like she was telling him everything he wanted to hear with his name.

"I can't do this….Haruhi I want to tell you…that I think...i might just be…" right as he was about to get to his confession there was a knock at the door. Both a little startled they jumped apart and Haruhi hit her head slightly, rubbing the back of her head she got up to go get the door.

Tamaki looked up at the ceiling and hit his fists on the ground in frustration. Every single time he tried to tell her how he felt someone interrupted him. He quickly got up after throwing his little fit and walked to where the door was. He just about freaked out when he saw who it was

"Hikaru! Kaoru! What are you two doing here?!" Tamaki stomped his foot on the ground and growled lightly his hands in fists.

One twin had his arms around Haruhi in a hug and the other was freaking out about her outfit. They looked over at their king and stuck their tongues out at him

"We came to see Haruhi of course! Even if we did encounter a little road block before we could come…"

Haruhi just stood there with an expressionless look on her face, letting the twins cuddle her for as long as she could handle.

Tamaki and the twins started arguing about who was staying and who was going home and who loved Haruhi more, so she very sneakily snuck away into the small door hidden in the side of the closet in the hall. It was a small storage space that her and her father didn't really use, not just because it was something her mother didn't like to use but because they never had anything to store in it. They didn't have enough things to put in there anyways. Haruhi closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. That moment…with Tamaki had seemed so perfect. The twins were just the reminder to her that nothing in her world could be perfect. She pulled her knees up to her chest, grateful that she could be alone for a moment, even if it was just for a moment.

She went to lean back and her hand found something on the floor, she blinked and looked down at the picture that was there on the floor. She smiled just slightly; she had forgotten that this had even existed. It was a picture of her mother and father and they looked so happy together. She sighed and leaned her head on her hand just reminiscing about her mother. She missed her so much. Remembering her mother and how she had just always wanted Haruhi to be happy. It made Haruhi miss her more.

After closing her eyes for what seemed to be just a moment, she opened them to feel she had fallen asleep. She rubbed her eyes with a yawn and sat up with a stretch. She opened the door and crawled out to cover her ears. She heard three screams of her name and each time it hurt her eardrums even more.

"Haruhi!" there was Hikaru

"Haruhi!" there was Kaoru

"Haruhi" and there was Tamaki's shout

"Owww…..what's with all the yelling…?" she sat up with a pout and rubbed her head

"Where have you been?!" Tamaki slid to her side and hugged her almost crying like he did.

"We….were arguing and when we turned to you for advice and answers you weren't there! We searched all over and couldn't find you and…and…"

Haruhi sighed and patted his head lightly

"Calm down Tamaki-Senpai, I was just getting away from you three for a little while…a girl needs a break."

The twins went up behind the two and grabbed her from out of his grasp, making him look down at his arms still in that embrace and then look around for her.

"Hey!"

"You made us worry Haruhi…" Kaoru hugged her and cuddled her face with his once more.

"I'm sorry you guys. I was just on the verge of having a breakdown because you two showed up so late to my house uninvited and ruined my peace. That's all," her eyebrow twitched once in anger and she slid out of the twins hold on her.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other then gave her that double creepy smile that they did

"Peace huh… was Tamaki-Senpai a part of that peace?"

She took a deep breath and went into her kitchen not bothering to answer or indulge their question. She got to work and started making some tea for her and her host club boys. The twins were pestering Tamaki about what had been going on between him and Haruhi while no one else was around.

They were both saying different things but at the same time and finally Tamaki had had enough

"Shut up you two shady twins!" he rubbed his head slightly and stood up to be taller than the twins.

"Whatever happened between me and Haruhi when you two weren't here doesn't matter to you two," he clenched his fist and just about yelled at them

"Everything was going fine until you two decided to interrupt everything and ruin my life yet again!" his tears streamed down waterfall like and the twins couldn't help but smack the back of his head.

"Get a hold of yourself boss, don't be such a crybaby," they said it simultaneously.

Haruhi walked in the room and set the tea on the table for them,

"Here guys, have some tea before you leave, you too Tamaki,"

They all gathered around the table for some tea, the twins sat on either side of Haruhi and Tamaki across the table.

There came an almost uncomfortable silence, with Tamaki glaring at the twins and the twins looking back and forth between Haruhi and Tamaki trying to see what was going on between them.

Haruhi sighed and sipped at her tea until it was all gone. She looked over at Tamaki and a small soft smile came onto her face, he could be really handsome when he wanted to be.

The twins saw it and glared at the host king, almost as if daring him to do something about it. While they weren't completely sure of their feelings of those two being together, they could see that Haruhi was slowly realizing she was falling or had already fallen for Tamaki.

Tamaki looked between the two twins then to Haruhi and saw her smiling slightly and he had to cover his face to hide his blush. She was just too cute for her own good. He wished the twins wouldn't have interrupted them earlier.

He couldn't bring himself to tell Haruhi how he felt easily, and when he was interrupted…it seemed as if fate had decided to keep them apart forever. Or at least until she could just sense what he was trying to tell her and admit that she had the same feelings.

One more day, that's all he had and he was going to make sure it happened. He was determined to at least tell her that he wanted her to be his girlfriend; she didn't have to respond to him right away, but he wanted to at least tell her how he felt.

Haruhi finally had to kick the twins out of her house, it was well after midnight and she just wanted to go to sleep.

_"Tomorrow then," _Tamaki thought to himself, _"I'll tell her tomorrow,"_

He was certain it would happen. He followed Haruhi back to where they had been sleeping and watched as she lay down on her bed to try and sleep. He nodded to himself and said to himself again

"_yes, I will tell her tomorrow_,"

He made a silent oath to himself. If he didn't do it he could just feel something bad would happen, and Kyoya's evil glare entered his head, he didn't even want to know if the shadow king was involved with him telling Haruhi how he felt, but knowing that face...even in his head made it a sure thing. It'd have to happen now.

**Next Chapter up! sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoyed it =)**


End file.
